Come Fly With Me
by vintage1983
Summary: No excuses, smutty Galex PWP, a little fancy dress fun to cheer up dull winter days.


_I couldn't resist, you will never look at a certain ad the same way again, I guarantee it. Just a smutty one shot (PWP I am reliably informed is the appropriate terminology. Vaguely follows on from The Wonder of You and some requests made after that one. Reviews most welcome (pretty please!)._

_Enjoy! _

_I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters (otherwise every episode would be like this!) _

It had been there for almost a week. Just sitting there, looking at her, even glaring. She thumbed the bright red fabric of the blazer. Since it had arrived in the evidence room after a bust on a gang importing drugs through Heathrow, it had been there tempting her, daring her to try it on. To slip it into a bag and borrow it, just for one night. She'd seen him look at it too, with raised eyebrows and a devilish smirk that made her blush. She knew what he was thinking; she was surprised the whole station didn't know, it was written so plainly all over his face. It wouldn't hurt would it? No one would miss it if it was only gone for one night. It wasn't vital evidence after all, nothing illegal in itself, just circumstantial really. She couldn't resist its bright, gaudy allure. Alex wrestled with her conscious for a few moments more, before finally deciding that it wouldn't be so wrong if she just borrowed it, they had enough evidence on that gang to send them down twenty times over, it wasn't like she was taking a kilo of cocaine out in her handbag. Alex folded it up as neatly and compactly as she could and slipped it into a black bag, hiding it behind a large box full of smaller, clear, plastic evidence bags. She'd try and slip out unnoticed, hopefully wait behind until the others had gone, Gene included. Well there was no point spoiling the surprise now was there?

DI Drake slipped back into CID with a wicked grin fighting at the corners of her mouth, threatening to break out and give her away, or at the very least draw unnecessary attention to herself. Best to keep a low profile. The shift was starting to wind down in any case. She sat at her desk, her eyes on the paperwork in front of her, her mind on anything but reports and statements. The smirk continued to fight its battle, determined to give her up to the others. She bit he lower lip, rolling it between her teeth in a bid to conceal her almost smug expression and feign concentration on the documents in front of her. One by one her colleagues finally absented themselves, first newlyweds Chris and Shaz, off out for the evening, then a disgruntled Ray, irritated that his drinking buddy, Chris, was otherwise engaged, and unavailable to keep the terminally single Detective Sergeant company. Finally Gene stirred in his office. She watched him pull on his black coat; she loved the way it hung on his broad shoulders, silently observed him pulling on his leather gloves. Alex shuffled a little in her chair, unconsciously wrapping her fingers into her hair and twirling at the strands that fell down by her face. He took bold strides, stopping abruptly at her desk, and turning on his heels to face her.

"Drink?" he said, maintaining an almost poker face.

Alex looked up at him, mischief danced in her eyes, she gave way a little to the naughty smirk. Things had remained discreet since the events of Shaz's hen night, only stolen glances and the occasionally innuendo that everyone was so used to that they rarely attracted any attention at all.

"Not tonight, Guv, I've got this to finish up," she said.

He looked disheartened, always expecting the rejection he believed to be inevitable. He pouted, nodding slowly in misunderstanding.

"Besides, I could _really_ do with an early night, bed at...I'd say about... nine o'clock for me," she said hoping he would understand her unsubtle hint and instruction.

"Right, then I'll see yer...well, tomorrow, Bolly," Gene had perked up no end, scanning her chest as he spoke, his frown fading instantly. With that he headed out of the double doors, turning briefly to wink at her as he left, happily on a promise.

Alex waited until the final stragglers had left the office and slipped back into the evidence room to collect the black bag. She made her way out of the building hurriedly, keeping her head down, hoping nobody would stop her to chat. Unlikely as it was that anyone would ask a DI to reveal the contents of her bag on a whim, she wasn't taking any chances, deciding to slip out the back way. She most certainly had no inclination or desire to explain why she was taking case evidence home at all, let alone try and talk her way out of this particular item. Besides that, trying to keep a straight face as she made excuses would be virtually an impossibility.

Gene sat in Luigi's, nursing a pint. He was all too conscious of the need to limit his drinking. Too much and he would undoubtedly be a disappointment. Anyway, he had a little surprise of his own up his sleeve, and there was a very fine line between Dutch courage and too drunk to be any use. He looked up from his drink as he heard her making her way up the stairs to the flat. It was just gone eight thirty. Resisting the temptation to leap up and run up the stairs after her, he took another swig from his glass and lit a cigarette; patience was not one of his virtues. She'd be doing whatever women did, and he was exercising uncharacteristic caution, come on too strong, over step the boundaries once and he might well blow it. Luigi gave Gene a knowing look, the flat belonged to him after all, it was a wonder they hadn't come through the ceiling on occasions in recent weeks. Gene glared back, giving nothing away, whatever Luigi knew would neither be confirmed nor denied by him.

Being careful to be as quiet as she could, Alex tiptoed up the stairs. She could hear an already lairy Ray guffawing and tormenting her Italian landlord. _He_ would probably be in there. She toyed with the idea of depositing her bag of goodies in the flat, and going in for a quick drink. Silent, subtle flirting across the table was a fun game, though Alex wondered how long it would be before the others caught on. Shaz certainly had her suspicions, and of course she would have discussed them with Chris, who perhaps may not have spotted the signs, unaided. She thought better of it, instead showering and pinning her hair up neatly. She reached into the bag and slowly, almost triumphantly removed its contents. Putting on the red skirt first, she slid up the zip and smoothed down the polyester fabric. Thankfully it fit, although it was stretched tautly over her arse and thighs, but then again perhaps that was no bad thing for her purpose. She put on a black push up bra, deciding the blazer needed nothing underneath; again it was snug, but ideal for the desired effect. She tied the matching red scarf with a white trim around her neck and put on the gloves. The sight of herself in the mirror made her giggle as she applied heavier than usual make up and a strong red lipstick. Just like the real thing, only a much saucier version. She was just slipping on a pair of patent red heels, when she heard that familiar thud at the door.

Rather pleased with her efforts, she made her way out of the bedroom, slipped down the latch and peeped out, before slowly pulling back the door to reveal her outfit. Gene's eyes widened as he drew in a breath and blew the air back out.

"Good evening, Sir," she said in the most sultry tone she could muster, "my name is Alex, and I'll be your stewardess for the evening." She looked up coyly at him.

He cleared his throat, "bloody 'ell, Bols, you'll give a man an 'eart attack answering the door like that, good job it was me, eh?" He took in the view fully as he followed her into the flat, there was evidently very little under the jacket and he almost choked when she turned around to show him the tight red skirt working its magic at the back. The door closed behind him, and he dropped his bag and pulled her into his arms, his mouth crashing down on hers as he kissed her greedily, his tongue urgently plundering her mouth. Alex melted willingly into his embrace, winding her arms around his neck, while his hands crept down her back to stroke the curve of her bottom, which strained against the tight fabric. As he finally pulled back, he glimpsed down the neck of the jacket and watched the rise and fall of her already pounding chest, the black lace of her bra failing to conceal her hardened nipples. He fought the urge to drag her up on to the kitchen table and take her there and then, he had something special in mind, he would hold back, for now...

"Do you like it?" she said impishly. Had he not looked at her so intensely, she might have burst into a fit of girlish giggles.

"Christ, thinking about you...in that, been giving me the 'orn all week. It's perfect," he was still a little dazed by just how stunning she looked. She always did, but this was something else, that she would do things like this, without being asked, begged even, made it all the more satisfying, and made her even more perfect. She deserved a little something back.

Gene's manner changed slightly, he began to contemplate just what he was about to get himself into, the possibility it might backfire and he would be a laughing stock. He was twitchy and nervous.

"Just give me five minutes, stay there, don't move," he instructed, picking up the bag and making for the bedroom.

Alex had noticed the unusually large bag he had with him. Essentials such as a toothbrush and razor had already taken up permanent residence at the flat, he usually travelled light. She shrugged it off, but at the same time she was bewildered by his sudden disappearance. He had seemed so pleased with his very own air hostess, and then promptly shut himself in the bedroom. It couldn't be because it was evidence, surely not? No one would ever know they'd borrowed it, let alone why.

"Gene, are you alright?" she called to him.

"Yep, yep, nearly sorted," came the muffled response from behind the closed door as he thudded around in the bedroom.

She was beginning to grow impatient when the bedroom door finally burst open. He mouth fell open as she took in the sight in, a mix of shock, surprise and excitement. Gene Hunt stood slightly sheepishly in a pristine pilot's uniform, the smart jacket neatly done up with its gold stripes at the cuff was a perfect fit. The tie immaculately knotted, the hat balanced perfectly. He looked good in it; it suited him, though she couldn't quite believe he had done it. She let out a little giggle.

"I look a twat, don't I?" he said almost sulking. He didn't know why he had let himself in for this; she'd thought it was a great idea to put Chris in a uniform and waggle his scrawny bits about for Shaz, thought it must be her thing. She must think he looked ridiculous, knew he'd feel it, but gave it a go. A woman like that was hard to keep happy.

"Not at all Captain...you look..." she moved toward him, running her fingers down the knot of his tie and back up the shiny lapel of the uniform, "good enough to eat." He watched her as she licked her lips, a naughty twinkle in her big, unblinking hazel eyes.

"Any interest in joining the mile high club then?" he asked, his mouth drying a little at the thought.

"Hmmm," she purred and he swept her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

It was too much for her to resist taking his hat and putting it on herself as he carried her, scooped up in his strong arms like she weighed nothing at all. He planted her down on her feet, and sat on the bed, leaning back a little. There was a brief moment of silence as they both eyed each other up in their costumes. He really did cut a dashing figure as a pilot.

"Get yer knickers off, Captain's orders," he said with a smirk.

She gave a look of fake shock, "I'm awfully sorry Captain, I appear to have forgotten to put them on."

Gene shuffled, stifling a low groan, as his eyes were drawn to the top of her thighs. "I'll 'ave to report that, incorrect uniform, take a bit of convincing not to."

Alex sunk to her knees between his legs, running her hand up the inside of his thigh, and across the prominent bulge in his trousers. Her tongue darted across her lips suggestively as she undid his jacket and stroked at his tie. Gene traced the line of her cheekbone with his thumb, before undoing his belt and tugging at his clothes, until he undressed from the waist to the knee. Her breath shortened a little, as his hard cock stood to attention before her. She leant forward, taking a firm grip around the thick shaft with a gloved hand, and slowly drawing the flat of her tongue across the sensitive tip. He made a deep guttural sound as she took him into the warmth of her soft, wet mouth, his fingers raking into her hair as she made each slow wet stroke progressively deeper.

"Alex...oh fuck...Alex," he said gritting his teeth and fighting his desperate urges to drive in even deeper, to move and thrust, to see if she could accommodate the whole length of him. It was all he could do to keep still and control himself, as he felt a need to move back and forth, to possess the action, to fuck her open mouth. He watched as she expertly circled her tongue as her head moved up and down, cried out again as she slid her free hand up his now bare thigh and her long fingers teased at his balls. It was too much; if he let her go on any longer he would come. He pushed her back, kicking off his boots and ridding himself of his trousers. Standing up, her pulled Alex to her feet, and pushed her back against the bedroom wall. He was too far gone now, too full of desire to stop and wonder if it was too rough. He kissed and bit at her neck, opening the jacket to reach in and gently squeeze and mould her breasts, grazing her nipples through the black lace of her bra.

She pressed her body against him, feeling his erection digging into her thigh through the red skirt, as he pinned her to the wall. He dragged at the delicate, black lace freeing her breasts and first licked and then carefully nipped each nipple in turn between his teeth. Alex moaned, tipping her head back in abandon as Gene gripped her wrists, now holding her captive against the wall. She became suddenly all the more conscious that she was bare and exposed beneath her skirt, as her ache to be touched turned to wanton desperation, her excitement pooling between her legs. He kissed her teasingly, letting his tongue slide across her hers before pulling away, making her writhe and fight all the more as he held her back against the wall.

He stared deeply into her eyes, she was open mouthed, panting, unable to remain still as her need twitched between her legs.

"Please," she whimpered.

"Please, what?" he growled back, dominant and almost aggressive in his tone.

"Please...Captain," she ventured, it made her feel unnaturally wicked.

"What d'yer want? Tell me," he ordered, his grip tightening on her wrists.

She was beside herself now, "anything, please, touch me, lick me, fuck me, please...I need...I need you, I'm yours," she pleaded and begged.

He smiled and relented, loosening his hold to slide his hand up her skirt, tracing her wet folds with the tips of his fingers and only the lightest of touches. His hand hovered for endless seconds until he could no longer hold back and his long fingers slipped inside her. She whispered wordless murmurs as he pumped in and out of her, and he relished the feeling of her, hot and wet. His thumb brushed against her clit, sending a visible jolt through her body. Her hips bucked to the rhythm of his penetrating fingers, she felt her climax start to build, a fluttering sensation from within. He stopped.

"No, don't, bastard," she cried in frustration.

He laughed a little, but it turned him on all the more to see her so wild, to know she wanted him that badly. He was only playing at control, the power was all hers. Alex pouted and made puppy dog eyes at him, his cock twitched; he needed to be inside her, to fuck her.

"Time for take-off," he smirked, hitching up her skirt and lifting her up, propping her against the wall for support as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He guided himself inside her. Alex bit her lip as she felt him slowly filling her. She held on tightly to him as he began to thrust into her. He found it hard to concentrate as her tight fleshy walls gripped him, he could feel her heat, her breath against his ear as she moaned softly. Being completely off the ground made it all the more dizzying and she was quite light headed. She had been so close before, she knew it wouldn't be long before she came. There was a brief distraction as the straining seam of her skirt finally gave way and ripped at the back. It only served to make her feel even naughtier. The feeling of orgasm welled up inside her again, stronger this time. He took her harder, faster, roughly, banging against the wall with force. Her nails dug into the back of his neck as she felt herself reach the brink.

"Oh, Gene, I'm gonna...I'm gonna come" she cried out in pleasure.

"Go on, go on," her urged her, "let it go, come for me Alex," almost as if giving her permission.

Her body stiffened and her spiralling moans reached their crescendo as he felt her tighten around him, coming hard. He too felt close, sweat was gathering on his brow, and her burst of pleasure tipped him over the edge as he fucked her mercilessly against the wall until he spilled inside her, letting out a deep, involuntary grunt as he finished. They remained still for a moment, both able to feel the other's heart pounding, breathless and spent.

He laid her down gently on the bed, "got a smooth landing at least," he said discarding the rest of his clothes. Alex lay there for a moment, glowing and deliciously dishevelled, her cheeks rosy with the final flushes of her orgasm. He lay down beside her, planting a soft and tender kiss on her lips, and wiping her face where her bright red lipstick had smudged onto her skin.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Know what?" he replied in genuine confusion.

"About this," she gestured to what was left of the stewardess uniform.

"No one moves evidence about in my station without me knowing, Bolly, course I knew what yer were up to, or had a bloody good idea."

"And that?" she pointed to the pilot's uniform now strewn across the bedroom floor. "I suppose you just happened to have that lying around?" she rested her head on his chest, and he held her close.

"Went to a costume shop, specially, thought yer might... yer know like it."

"Oh I did, Gene, I want to see it again at least twice before it goes back," Alex said playfully. "It was sweet of you to do something like that...unexpected."

"I wasn't really aiming for sweet."

"Gene?"

"Yes, Bols," he sighed, why did women have to talk so much straight after?

"I like firemen."


End file.
